Tough Decision
by Z-J-P
Summary: Michi! When Mimi finds out she is moving to America she turns to the only person she can trust. (Tai duh) But what happens when their friendship goes to the next level? Come on in and see! Rated PG for some swearing.
1. The night before

Hi. If you are reading this story you are probably a Michi fan right? Well if your not this story might change your mind. But please this is my VERY first story so be kind and don't flame much cause I know it is going to suck XP.  
  
The only thing you need to know is that this ** means that they are doing something like an action.And that these '' are thoughts. After you get that the story is pretty good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[The Story]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yawn* "Boy am I tired, wow! it's still 3:00 a.m. Rumble! Grumble! Heh! I guess I'm hungry. Walks to the kitchen to make her self something to eat."  
  
Huh my parents are still awake. I know they'll be mad at me but I have to listen. Anything that your parents talk about at 3 am must be important."  
  
"Listen, I know she has lived here all her life but I can't refuse this job opportunity, honey." I know but Mimi has made friends here and she should stay here with them. God knows what there is in America but I really feel that she should stay. Listen I know it will be a big change but I feel it's best for everyone. We have to give it a try. Well okay but let's wait until tomorrow to tell her."  
  
"Huh! I'm moving to America! This can't be I finally have friends here and I don't want to leave them! This is so unfair! I won't go not even if they have to pry me off my bed! I know I'll go away for a while I'll stay with Tai. After all he understand me more than anyone."  
  
*goes off to pack her stuff*  
  
"My parents all ready went to sleep. Maybe I can sneak out he door. *whap* Ouch shit mother F'n stool! Oh crap I have to be quiet or I'll wake up my parents."  
  
*Runs off to Tai's apartment*  
  
*Ding Dong*   
  
" I really hope he's here."  
  
Tai's POV  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Huh who the hell could be ringing the door bell at 4:00 am?!   
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Okay, Okay I heard you the first time! Geez!" *Swings door open* "Mimi? Is that you? 'She was practically crying in my doorstep'   
  
"yeah it's me can I come in?"  
  
"yeah of course, come in. What happened Mimi?"  
  
*Hugs Tai, while crying on his shoulder*  
  
"Oh Tai, I overheard my parents talking that we are going to move to America! And I don't wanna leave my friends especially you."  
  
*Hugs Mimi back*  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Really? Do you mean it Tai?"  
  
"Of course I mean it. Now Let's get you in some warm clothes after all it was pouring outside. Then we'll go to sleep and talk about his more in the morning."  
  
"Okay, and Tai, Thanks"  
  
"No problemo, you can always count on me."  
  
*Minutes pass*  
  
"Okay Mimi here you go these were my Mom's clothes when she was younger. I think they will fit you."  
  
"Hey Tai where are your parents? And where is Kari?"  
  
"Well Granny got sick so they went to visit her. So I am the only one home."  
  
"oh well I hope she feels better *blushes* 'he's all alone and now I'm here' *the thought brought a slight grin on her face*  
  
"Okay Mimi you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor with the sleeping bag ok?  
  
"ok, I hope It's not too much trouble though."  
  
"Don't you worry about that. Well good night Mimi."  
  
*Mimi kisses Tai softly on the cheek*  
  
*Tai blushes*  
  
*Mimi giggls*  
  
"good night*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[End Chapter]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the story right now but it will get better I promise you that. I will right the next chapter tomorrow if I'm not busy. Until then please write reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. 


	2. At Mc Donald's

Okay I got a good review and that is enough to motivate me to make another chapter. So I know bring to you chapter 2 of the story.  
  
Remember!: these ** are actions and these '' are toughts!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Chapter 2]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Huh?! Where am I????? Oh that's right I stayed with Tai today. I guess I haven't been a way form home in a long time. Wow it's already 6:30! I hope Tai won't mind if I use his shower. Heh Tai is still sleeping." 'You know he looks kind of cute with his brown hair. Wait what the hell! Tai is my friend and nothing more!'  
  
*Walks to bathroom and takes of her clothes off*  
  
Tai's POV  
  
*yawn* *rubs eyes* "Good morning Mimi. Mimi? where are you? She must be in the living room. I'll just go to the bathroom and then I'll go to the living room."  
  
*walks to the restroom and opens the door*  
  
"AAAHHHH"  
  
"oh crap sorry Mimi"  
  
*shuts the door real fast*  
  
*Mimi quickly puts on the robe hanging in the restroom wall, and walks otu the restroom door*  
  
"Oh crap sorry Tai I thought you were asleep."  
  
"And I thought you were in the living room. Sorry Mimi"  
  
"No I should be sorry, I should have asked you if I could use your shower."  
  
"Well too late now. Just take your shower and change so we can go out for breakfast."  
  
"Okay sure Tai"  
  
*Tai plops down on the couch*  
  
'Well that was sure surprising. 'But I can't deny I have kinda been thinking about it.'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about Tai! Mimi is your friend and nothing else!'   
  
Minutes Pass  
  
"Okay Mimi ready?"  
  
"Sure Tai let's go"  
  
"By the way where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to this new restaurant that just opened two weeks ago called Mc Donald's"  
  
"Mc Donald's?! What kind of stupid name is that?"  
  
"I don't know must be American."  
  
*Walk to Mc Donald's and order their food, and sit on an isolated table*  
  
"Okay Mimi time to talk serious, what happened?"  
  
"well at 3:00 am I went to the kitchen to get a snack, then I heard my parents talking. They said that my dad has gotten transfered to America and that we had to move. I couldn't stay and leave you guys. I have made a life here and I just can't give it up."  
  
"Well Mimi you know running away isn't going to solve the problem. If you have to move you have to."  
  
"Yeah, but can't I stay with you?"  
  
"I wish you could but you can't Mimi my parents are going to come home in a few weeks and I don't think they will like the Idea."  
  
"Okay I'll go but can't I spend my last few weeks with you I don't want to go home with my parents."  
  
"Okay Mimi but remember just for a few weeks."  
  
"Yes of course Tai I promise."  
  
"Okay so what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know let's go to the park."  
  
"okay let's"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[End Chapter]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope ya'll liked that chapter it's not very graphic so I'm thinking of changing the rating to PG.  
  
I will try to bring up the next chapter as soon as I can so please review. But remember this is my very first story so don't flame me much. 


	3. A walk in the park

Well I have gotten some E-mail encouraging me to update more so I bring to you Chapter three of my little story.   
  
Someone also suggested that instead of putting these ** on actions I should just write it out. I thought it was a good idea so that's what I'm going to do. But the thoughts are still going to be in these ''. I hope I'm not confusing you though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Chapter 3]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit! Where is that girl?!"  
  
"Relax I'm sure she's just out with her friends."  
  
"Fine time to be out! Just when we were about to move to antoher continent!"  
  
"well you're right. But I'm sure she'll be back in the evening so relax,"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
{At the Park}  
  
"You know Tai nobody has been as nice to me as you." said Mimi as they walked to the park.  
  
"Well that's hard to believe, I thought people would be lining up to do you favors."  
  
"Nah that's what everybody at school says but really I'm not as special as anyone else." Mimi said as they sat down on the bench.  
  
"What do you mean your not as special?"  
  
"Don't try to hide it, I know some people at school who hate me."  
  
Tai couldn't hide it anymore, he knew some people who said it. "Okay I know some people who think so but, let me tell you I couldn't like you anymore than I do now."  
  
'Wow does that mean he likes me?'  
  
"Really Tai?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Tai leaned closer to Mimi, closer and closer each second, he was now so close she could feel his warm breath. She closed her eyes expecting what she had longed for so long.  
  
"OW! Shit what was that?!?!"  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and saw that Tai had been hit on the head with a frisbee.  
  
"Sorry Tai"  
  
"Huh is that you TK"  
  
"Yeah it's me sorry. Oh hi Mimi"  
  
Mimi casually smiled "Hi TK."  
  
"Uh was I interupting something?"  
  
Mimi flushed a deep red. "of course not! not at all."  
  
"yeah nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah right." said TK  
  
"Anyway Matt, Sora, and I are going to the Carnival on Oniwaga street this afternoon, you guys wanna come?"  
  
"Sure we'll! Come I haven't been to the carnival since I was a little girl."   
  
"Okay see you guys there."  
  
"You sure you wanna go Mimi?" Tai asked as they were heading for his apartment.  
  
"Well yeah if you wanna." answered Mimi  
  
"But you don't seem to happy about it."  
  
"no don't get me wrong I love carnivals it's just that I have had some bad expiriences."  
  
"Really what happened?"  
  
"Well I'm kinda sorta scared of heights."  
  
"Really! But all those times in the digi world we were much higher than any ferris wheel."  
  
"Yeah but I had Agumon by my side."  
  
"Well now you have me by your side and you can also count on me."  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"So is it a date?"  
  
"It's a date." Mimi said as she clasped her hand on Tai's and headed towards the sunset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[End Chapter]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda left a little cliffhanger at the kiss. I will try to update as soon as possible. Until then just keep sneding me some good reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters. (That'll soon change though) 


End file.
